Más de Fairy Tail
by blackstones3
Summary: Como todos sabemos Fairy Tail no solo tiene a los magos más poderosos sino también a los mas locos. Pero ahora se vera como se desarrolla el romance Natsu y Lucy. ¿Gray enamorado? ¿De quien? ¿Y que me dices de Sting? ¿También lo esta?... misiones, destrozos, locuras y mas peleas en Fairy Tail... Natsu-Lucy, Gray-Occ, Sting-Occ
1. Un miembro más

**Un miembro más**

Ya han pasado un par de meses desde que paso lo de los juegos mágicos, en donde como siempre nuestros protagonistas salieron librados de los problemas que hubo en dicho evento, salvando en el proceso la humanidad. Sting y Rogue se han unido a Fairy Tail aumentando el número de dragones slayer que pertenecen al gremio.

Es un día normal en Fairy Tail; con cada miembro del gremio haciendo lo que hacen frecuentemente cuando están ahí, beber, comer, pelearse y si necesitan dinero buscan una misión en el tablero.

En una de las mesas están Gray y Natsu sentados frente al otro, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante y teniendo sus frentes pegadas empujando la frente del otro mientras pelan sus dientes, gruñendo como perros rabiosos y con una potente aura de batalla rodeándolos.

- ¿Acaso buscas peleas ojos caídos? –pregunta amenazante Natsu, alzando sus manos a la altura de sus hombros, mostrando como ambas están envueltas por fuego.

- Me has quitado las palabras de la boca… ojos saltones. –Gray sonríe mostrando el reto en su mirada mientras alza también sus manos a la altura de sus hombros mostrando como ambas son envueltas por magia gélida.

- ¡Gray-sama! –exclama de forma orgásmica Juvia que está sentada alado de Gray mirándolo como si fuera un Dios.

Un poco alejada de ellos pero en la misma mesa se encuentra sentada Lucy quien suspira resignada al verlos. Wendy a su lado sonríe nerviosa y Charlie que esta de pie sobre la mesa, enfrente de Wendy niega mostrando fastidio, en especial al ver a Happy cerca de ellos de pie sobre la mesa y sobándose la barbilla pensativo.

- _¿Por quién apostare esta vez? –_Happy entrecierra su mirada hacia esos dos, intentando ver quién sería el ganador esta vez y lo pueda hacer más rico para comprarse unos cuantos peces.

Un puño femenino se estampa en la mesa por lo que Gray alza la mirada viendo a Erza de pie estando atrás de Natsu, el cual se tenso al igual que Gray al oler a Erza atrás de él. El peli-rosa voltea de forma robótica, sudando frio al igual que el pelinegro, ambos ya viendo de cerca su paliza.

- Natsu, Gray... –los llama con firmeza.

- ¡Aye!—exclaman ambos alzando los brazos, con su boca en forma de punto y ojos en forma de cruz.

- _El regreso de Happy dos y tres. –_una gota de sudor resbala por la nuca de Lucy y Wendy.

- …Lucy, Happy, Wendy y Charlie; tenemos una misión. –dice firme estampando el papel que trae en su otra mano haciendo que los seis se alcen para verlo con curiosidad.

- Atrapar a un grupo de bandidos en la ciudad Frailea. –comenta Gray alzando ambas cejas, la verdad le resulta fácil esa misión.

- ¿Qué no esa ciudad está en medio del desierto? –pregunta pensativo Happy.

- ¿En el desierto? –Lucy muestra horror en su expresión.

- ¿Algún problema por eso? –Erza la mira seria al igual que los demás, pensando que Lucy sabe algo al respecto.

- Los desiertos suelen ser caluroso y secos, y mi piel es delicada. –dice con lamento, pasando una mano por su brazo derecho haciendo que los demás casi caigan estilo anime. Lucy baja la mirada hacia donde está el papel de la misión y ensancha los ojos al leer algo en el.— ¡El rey del la ciudad Frailea mando la misión! –exclama Lucy sorprendida, para después ser rodeada por un aura brillante, si es un rey quien la pidió la paga seguro es buena.

- Eso explica la buena paga. –comenta Wendy pensativa haciendo que Lucy pose su vista en la cantidad que ofrecen a pagar por lo que el aura brillante aumento.

- Oe oe, es demasiado para esta simple misión. –comenta extrañado Gray, ignorando como Juvia se fue a una esquina a deprimirse porque su Gray-sama se ira de misión, lo que significa que no lo verá en mucho tiempo.

- ¡Eso no importa, lo que importa es que será una misión muy bien pagada! –exclama emocionada Lucy haciendo que Gray la mire incrédulo ante lo avariciosa que se ha vuelto.

- Natsu, Lucy es nuevamente victima de la avaricia. –susurra de forma audible Happy hacia Natsu quien asintió mirando incrédulo como los ojos de la rubia tornaron forma de oro.

- ¡Está dicho: haremos esa misión! –exclama entusiasmada Lucy.

- Tan animada como siempre. –comenta Gray divertido.

- ¡Ese es el entusiasmo!... ¡llevamos días sin hacer una misión y estoy encendido! –exclama enérgico Natsu poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Aye! –exclama Happy emocionado.

Erza sonríe complacida, Wendy sonríe emocionada y Charlie suspira con pesadez, no necesita su habilidad para saber que gran parte de esa fortuna que les pagaran será perdida en los futuros destrozos.

* * *

Caminando sobre las vías de un tren se ve a una chica de estatura baja, curvas bien definidas; su busto es proporcionado, cintura pequeña, piernas torneadas y cadera ancha. El tono de su piel es claro haciendo resaltar esos hermosos ojos color turquesa, su largo cabello de color morado lo tiene lacio, cayéndole en cascadas sobre su espalda, cayendo unos cortos y rebeldes mechones sobre su rostro. Sus facciones son afinadas y hermosas, tiene largas pestañas adornando esos grandes ojos. Viste un pantalón ceñido de color café, unas sandalias y una blusa de tirantes cruzados en la espalda, es de color negra y le queda ceñida marcando su silueta, le llega a medio vientre dejando ver su plano vientre.

La chica camina encorvada y arrastra los pies al caminar, se le ve cansada. A su lado vuela a la altura de su cabeza un gato de color rosa con grandes ojos marrones que la mira preocupada.

- Nicole. –la llama acongojada, su tono de voz mostro que es hembra.

- Muero de hambre. –su tono de voz sonó moribunda, y como si afirmara lo dicho su estomago gruño haciendo que la gata sonría nerviosa.

- Lo siento. –dice acongojada.

- No, no es tu culpa… es la mía por seguirte sabiendo que tiene el peor sentido de la orientación… ¿Cómo es que terminamos en un desierto cuando solo íbamos al pueblo vecino de una ciudad costera? –pregunta consternada.

- ¡Lo siento! –la gata comienza a romper en llanto, un llanto exagerado.

- Muero de hambre y tengo calor. –se queja ignorando el dramático llanto de la gata mientras se abaniqueo con su mano derecha intentando secar el sudor en su rostro.

- Todo es mi culpa, si quieres mátame… no, mejor yo me mato. Soy una buena para nada, al menos debería servir para matarme a mí misma. –dice dramática, sacando de quien sabe donde un cuchillo de plástico, de esos de juguete que suelen usar las niñas en sus juegos de té.

- Mimi. –la llama estirando su mano, posándola encima del puño que rodea el cuchillo y la gata la mira conmovida. –Eso no corta, es de juguete. Si quieres matarte usa uno de estos. –con su mano libre saca un cuchillo de verdad, y filoso, eso lo demuestra el brillo.

La gata la mira consternada para después dejarse caer de rodillas haciendo desaparecer sus alas, con un aura deprimente rodeándola.

- ¡Soy tan inservible que mi única amiga apoya mi suicidio! –dice dramática con cascadas de lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

La peli-morada ignoro su drama, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ellos y siguió caminando mientras guarda el cuchillo. Sus pies se siguen arrastrando, nunca ha estado en ese lugar y no sabe cómo salir de ahí, lo único que se le ocurre para encontrar civilización es seguir las vías del tren.

La chica abre y cierra su boca sintiendo la sequedad de esta, pero hace una exclamación de sorpresa justo cuando tropieza con el pequeño carro de madera que estaba frente a ella el cual obviamente no vio, y ahora cae encima de este haciendo que comience a andar por las vías del tren.

- ¡Mimi! –grita aterrada.

La gata deja su drama alzando la vista viendo a Nicole encima de un carro de madera que se aleja por las vías del tren con su amiga alzando una mano, y sacando su cabeza, mostrando su expresión de sufrimiento, ojos en blanco y color morado de su rostro.

- ¡Nicole! –Mimi saca sus alas y emprende vuelo intentando darle alcance a su amiga para salvarla, pero en eso hay una curva haciendo que el carro baje por este como una montaña rusa.

Un chillido de sufrimiento sale de Nicole que se derrumba completamente en el carro mostrándose completamente mareada, con mejillas infladas estando apunto de vomitar.

- ¡Aguanta Nicole! –grita aterrada Mimi intentando darle alcance al carro que está muy alejado ya.

* * *

Sentados en un sillón en medio de un gran y elegante salón se encuentran Erza, Lucy—_con Happy sentado en sus piernas—_Natsu, Gray, Wendy y Charlie.

Frente a ellos se encuentra sentado un hombre adulto, de sesenta y tantos años. Su piel arrugada y canas muestran lo anciano que es. Su piel es morena y una larga barba adorna su barbilla. Viste ropas muy elegantes y a simple vista muy costosas, sin contar que joyas adornan sus manos.

El aura brillante de Lucy aumenta al ver que si todo sale bien la paga será muy buena y no tendrá que preocuparse por la renta en unos cuantos meses.

- Esos bandidos llegaron al pueblo unos meses atrás y se han apoderado de la mina de oro que está en las afueras de la ciudad. –dice con lamento el rey. –Esa mina es rica en oro y es la fuente económica de nuestra ciudad, con los bandidos teniéndola bajo su poder, robando todo el oro de la ciudad, mi pueblo pronto caerá en la cadencia, como rey no puedo permitir eso. Necesito salvar la economía de mi pueblo para que este siga sobresaliendo y los ciudadanos sigan teniendo sus trabajos y no vivan cadencias. –todos los magos lo miran serios, sintiendo la sinceridad en sus palabras, puede que sea ostentoso pero su preocupación hacia las personas que gobierna es sincera. –Así que no me importa lo que tenga que pagar con tal de salvar la economía de mi pueblo. –dice firme.

- ¿Entonces si nos libramos de esos bandidos pagara lo que prometió en el pedido de la misión? –pregunta Lucy haciendo cara de niña buena haciendo que Wendy, Erza y Gray les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- La codicia te ha dominado Lucy. –dice con desaprobación Happy, pero sus ojos muestran burla.

- ¡No molestes gato! –reclama furiosa y Happy marca más su mirada burlona.

- Cumpliré mi palabra con el pago si ustedes cumplen con su misión. –dice serio el rey, ignorando las loqueras de Fairy Tail, esta tan preocupado como para mostrar interés en eso.

- ¡Bien! –Natsu se pone de pie haciendo que los demás lo miren. – ¡Estoy que ardo!... ¡esos bandidos serán mandado lejos pronto! –dice entusiasmado, chocando entre si sus puños envueltos en fuego, contagiando a los demás con su entusiasmo.

* * *

Fuera de la mina están dos hombres parados uno frente al otro. Vistiendo ropa desalineada, la cual está llena de tierra al igual que sus rostros, además usan sobre sus cabezas cascos.

- Sin duda este ha sido el mejor saqueo que ha tenido nuestro jefe. –comenta uno de ellos sonriendo complacido. –esta mina está llena de oro. –sus ojos mostraron avaricia y satisfacción.

- Ni que lo digas. Cada día saca…

El hombre no termina su frase ya que desde las vías de tren sobre las que está parado vino por la parte de atrás un carro de madera que lo atropello llevándose en el proceso a su compañero también.

Ahí se ve en el suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral, boca arriba a uno de ellos, encima y boca abajo a su compañero, después Nicole con los ojos en forma de espiral, cara coloreada de azul y encima de ellos el carro de madera.

* * *

Dentro de una carpa de acampar, sentado sobre un cojín bebiendo sake esta un hombre musculoso de piel bronceada, facciones toscas y varoniles. Cuerpo grande y complexión tosca. Viste un pantalón bombacho y una playera de tirantes que le queda ceñida, dejando ver sus musculosos brazos.

- ¡Jefe!

Ante el llamado alza la vista viendo como se abre la carpa dejando entrar un poco de luz solar y permitiéndole ver a dos de sus hombres que sostienen de cada uno de los brazos a una hermosa chica con los ojos en forma de espiral, balbuceando incoherencias.

- Encontramos a esta mujer que prácticamente nos cayó encima…. ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

- Mmm… —el hombre la analiza con la mirada, de arriba abajo. –déjenla aquí. Tengo mucho sin una mujer. –el hombre sonríe de forma pervertida.

Los hombres asintieron y se adentraron a la carpa para dejar a la mujer acostada alado de su jefazo.

- ¿Nicole?

Los tres hombres miran hacia la entrada viendo a una gata de color rosa pastel parada en la entrada mirándolos asustada.

- ¿Un gato? –preguntan los tres extrañado.

- Por… por… p-or fa-vor, ell-a e-ss m-i a-a-miga, suél-suéltenla. –dice temerosa y tartamudeando.

- ¿Ah? –exclama con brusquedad el jefe. – esta mujer ha llegado aquí sola. Así que no se irá hasta que yo me aburra. –dice tétrico. –Tu gata, eres exótica. También te quiero tener como mascota. –Mimi ensancha los ojos y da media vuelta, yéndose de ahí corriendo.—¡Tras ella! ¡Quiero esa gata como mascota! –ordena firme.

Los hombres asintieron y corrieron atrás de la gata.

- ¡Detente! –gritan el par de hombres acelerando su paso.

- _Espera Nicole, iré en busca de ayuda… ¡buaa…! Llegue volando aquí todo el camino que estoy tan cansada como para sacar mis alas. –_la gata acelera su paso mientras llora a mares.

* * *

- Enserio que hace un calor de muerte en este lugar. –Gray toma el cuello de su camisa y lo mueve hacia adelante y atrás intentando meter una brisa dentro de su ropa.

- El sol es muy fuerte. –mientras camina Erza mira hacia el cielo no viendo ni una nube.

Los siete van caminando por el desierto, con Erza arrastrando todo su gran equipaje.

- Erza-san, ¿el metal de su armadura no hace que le dé más calor? –Wendy la mira curiosa.

- Efectivamente. –dice seria. – ¡Re-equipar! –exclama justo cuando una luz brillante rodea su cuerpo, al dispersarse la dejo ver que viste un sexy traje de baño de dos piezas que deja poco a la imaginación y se oye ese singular "mua" orgásmic,o mientras el par de varones le escanean su cuerpazo.

- _Creo que Erzan-san exagero. –_Wendy sonríe de forma forzada mientras Charlie suspira con pesadez.

- Natsu, tengo sed. –se queja de forma infantil Happy.

- Lucy dale agua a Happy. –Natsu mira de reojo hacia atrás donde va su compañera.

- Me crees regadera ¿o qué?... eso dijo. –responde con voz de señorito ingles Horologium quien tiene dentro de él a Lucy quien mira ofendida a Natsu.

- No, pero tienes a Acuarios y podrías hacer que nos de agua. –Natsu se soba la barbilla pensativo.

- ¡Aye! ¡También podrías hacer que haga una alberca aquí para que nos demos un chapuzón! –exclama emocionado Happy.

- ¡Buena idea Happy! –dice con emoción Natsu, mirando a su querido amigo que asintió.

- Fue buena elección re-equipar mi traje de baño. –comenta pensativa Erza, sobándose la barbilla.

- ¿Qué hago Charlie?, no me traje mi traje de baño. –Wendy mira con preocupación a la gata que entrecierra la mirada mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su frente.

- Un buen chapuzón nos vendría bien. –comenta conforme Gray.

- Oigan… eso dijo. –Lucy entrecierra su mirada hacia ellos. –No invocare a Acuarios solo para eso… seguro me mata… eso dijo. –Lucy dentro de Horologium se estremece de solo imaginar lo que le haría Acuarios si la invoca solo para eso. –Por otro lado no la puedo invocar mientras no haya agua cerca… eso dijo. –Lucy asintió dándose la razón a sí misma y los demás suspiran con pesadez, adiós a ese buen chapuzón.

- Oe, oe… —Gray mira de reojo hacia donde esta Lucy. – ¿No crees que exageras al meterte dentro de ese reloj?

- Mi piel es delicada y aquí estoy a salvo de la sequedad, manchas por el sol o cualquier cosa que me haga el clima del desierto… eso dijo. –Lucy asintió complacida por su idea mientras a los demás les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Insisto; exagerad. –comenta despreocupado el pelinegro.

- Y tu exageras al desnudarte solo por un poco de calor… eso dijo.

- ¡Ah! –haciendo una exclamación de sorpresa Gray mira su cuerpo dándose cuenta que efectivamente está desnudo, solo lleva puestos sus calzoncillos. – ¿Dónde deje esta vez mi ropa? –Gray mira a todos lados en busca de su ropa, quien sabe donde se la quito.

Wendy sonrojada se tapa sus ojos, Erza se mantiene tranquila, acostumbrada a eso al igual que Lucy.

- ¡Hentai! –Happy aparece alado de Gray tapándose la boca y mostrando burla en toda su expresión haciendo que Charlie suspire exasperada ante lo infantil de todos.

- Oe, oe. –Gray lo mira ofendido, dejando de buscar sus prendas.

- Naces pervertido, morirás siendo un pervertido desnudista. –Natsu se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste? –Gray lo voltea a ver fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Si te cayó el saco, póntelo. –Natsu lo mira retador, sonriendo con mofa.

- Tu hijo de la… —Gray pega su frente a la de Natsu con brusquedad y este hace lo mismo, ambos lanzándose miradas retadoras.

Cuando Erza esta por intervenir oyen un grito femenino lleno de terror haciendo que todos alcen la mirada viendo a un gato color rosa correr hacia donde están ellos, llorando a mares y mostrando terror en sus ojos, atrás de ella la siguen tres grandotes con espadas y cuchillas en mano.

- ¿Neko? –Gray, Erza, Natsu y Happy se muestran curiosos viendo al gato.

- Tú también eres un gato Happy… eso dijo. –Lucy mira con ojos entrecerrados a Happy.

- ¡Es un Exceed como Charlie y Happy! –exclama sorprendida Wendy y Charlie frunce el seño.

- ¡Yo la salvare! –dice de forma heroica Happy, sacando sus alas y emprendiendo vuelto.

El gato toma a la gata y voltea hacia los malos para encararlos, pero al verlos grandotes, da media vuelta y vuela a gran velocidad hacia los demás.

- ¡Natsu, sálvanos! –exclama aterrado, con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

- Ese gato. –exclama Charlie con decepción al ver lo poco que le duro el heroísmo mientras a Lucy, Wendy, Gray y Erza les resbala una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Natsu se coloca frente a Happy que se alzo pasando por encima de él mientras el peli-rosa rodea con sus puños sus labios.

- ¡Karyuu no Hakou! –de la boca del peli-rosa salió aliento fuego que quemo a ambos delincuentes dejándolos todos negritos con los ojos en blanco, para después caer en el suelo.

Natsu voltea hacia donde están los demás sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja, mostrando el símbolo de amor y paz con las manos.

- ¡Así se hace Natsu! –exclama emocionado Happy, chocando una de sus manos con las de él, pero al hacerlo tuvo que soltar a la gata haciéndola caer en al suelo haciendo que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- ¡No me lastimen por favor! –exclama aterrada la gata que hace reverencias de forma exagerada una y otra vez mientras llora a todo lo que da.

- Por si no te diste cuenta somos los buenos aquí. –comenta incrédulo Gray.

La gata alzo la mirada mostrando ojos acuosos, mejillas sonrojadas y lagrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

- ¡Kawai! –chilla meloso Happy, retorciéndose como gusano mientras toca sus sonrojadas mejillas.

- _Gato coqueto. –_Charlie bufa, cruzando sus brazos y ladeando su rostro a un lado.

En eso suena la alarma de Horologium quien desapareció en una nube de humo haciendo que Lucy caiga de sentón al suelo ante la mirada de todos.

- Me dolió. –se queja adolorida, sobándose su trasero.

- ¿Quieres que te sobe? –ofrece Natsu con sospechosa tranquilidad.

- Puedo hacerlo yo usando hielo. –ofrece con aun mas sospechosa seriedad Gray envolviendo sus manos con magia hielo

- ¡No par de pervertidos! –exclama indignada y furiosa Lucy, teniendo una gran vena hinchada en la frente haciendo que ambos varones suspiren resignados, mientras se encogen de hombros con falsa indiferencia.

Mimi los mira incrédula, Charlie con resignada desaprobación, Happy insinuante y Wendy sonríe nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué huías de esos hombres? –Erza posa su mirada curiosa en Mimi que al verla se muestra intimidada por esa penetrante mirada.

- Dínoslo, si estas en problemas podemos ayudarte.

Ahora Mimi dirige su mirada en la rubia que fue la que hablo y al verle esa sonrisa amigable, y mirada cálida se sintió más segura.

- Mi nombre es Mimi…El jefe de esos hombres secuestro a mi amiga… huía para buscar ayuda, ya que soy muy débil como para enfrentármele sola, pero me descubrieron y esos dos me empezaron a seguir. –explica decaída. – ¿Ustedes podrían ayudarme a salvarla? –pregunta suplicante.

- Déjanoslo a nosotros. –dice con heroísmo Happy haciendo que Mimi lo mire como si fuera un súper héroe.

- _Ese gato… —_Charlie le da un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- ¿Cómo si pudieras tu solo? Hace unos momentos le pediste ayuda a Natsu. –Lucy mira con mofa al gato.

- Natsu, Lucy me está molestando. –Happy apunta de forma acusadora a Lucy.

- Que infantil Lucy. –Natsu niega con decepción haciendo que a esta le dé un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha.

- No te queda decir eso. –el tic en Lucy se marca más.

- ¿De casualidad a tu amiga se la llevaron a la zona donde están las minas de este lugar? –pregunta con seriedad Gray, ignorando a esos tres.

- Si. –responde tímidamente.

Erza y Gray se miran de reojo mostrando seriedad, para después asentir.

* * *

En cuclillas siendo cubiertos por varios bultos de arena se ven a los Fairy Tail quienes solo asoman sus ojos para observar como los delincuentes— _los cuales son cientos, pero nada que Fairy Tail le resulte problemático—_ que se apoderaron de la mina están ahí sacando oro en carretillas de la mina.

- ¿Dónde tienen a tu amiga? –pregunta curioso Natsu mirando a Mimi.

- Ahí. –Mimi apunta la gran casa de campaña que está a unos cincuenta metros de la mina.

- Bien… Este es el plan. –Erza se voltea, dándole la espalda a los de la mina, formando un circulo con los demás que se pusieron en la misma posición que la pelirroja para escuchar su plan. –Lucy usara sus encantos para llamar la atención de los delincuentes.

Lucy asintió nada ofendida porque usen su físico para eso, después de todo a su forma de verlo ese es el destino de una heroína sexy y hermosa como ella; usar su encanto para ayudar en la misión.

En cuanto Erza comienza a imaginarse a chibi Lucy en una pose sexy usando un disfraz de gatita y con todos los delincuentes mirándola con morbo. Gray y Natsu sonríen de forma pervertida imaginándose a Lucy en paños menores, dando todo un espectáculo para ellos.

- Gray, Wendy y Natsu aprovecharan la distracción que creo Lucy para derrotarlos.

Los mencionados asintieron con firmeza. Mientras Erza comienza a imaginarse a Chibi Natsu y Chibi Gray agarrar a patadas a los chibi villanos que estaban enlelados viendo a Lucy.

- … Mientras yo junto con Charlie, Mimi y Happy nos desplazamos a la carpa a salvar a la amiga de Mimi. –dice con firmeza con Mimi asintiendo temblando del miedo y los otros dos asintieron con firmeza.

Erza ahora se imagino a chibi ella llegar de forma heroica con el villano líder y patearle el trasero muy a su estilo mientras los gatos están ahí aplaudiéndole mirándola admirados… ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué los lleva para que la ayuden? ¡Por Dios es Erza Scarlet la que venció a cien demonios en los juegos mágicos, la maga "S", una de las chingonas de Fairy Tail, solo se lleva a esos gatos para tener a alguien que la mire con admiración en su momento de gloria.

* * *

Los delincuentes siguen entrando y saliendo de la mina sacando en carretillas todo el oro que encuentran, mostrándose ambiciosos con solo verlo.

- De casualidad ¿alguien tiene un poco de agua para refrescarme?… estoy sedienta. –dice una voz femenina de la forma más cachonda que han escuchado.

Todos los delincuentes alzan la vista y sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas, tienen derrame nasal y ojos en forma de corazón al ver a Lucy sentada de forma provocativa en el suelo, solo vistiendo un sexy traje de baño color blanco, teniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas y expresión de viólame mientras se intenta echar aire con una de sus manos, además que ese par de coletas bajas la hacen ver mas violable.

- _Que fraude, siempre veo a Lucy en traje de baño, yo esperaba algo mas provocativo como por ejemplo que trajera puesto nada. –_Gray y Natsu reflejan la decepción mientras saltan para empezar a patear traseros, apegándose al plan de Erza.

- ¡Ice Make: Knuckle!/¡Karyuu no Hokou! –gritan ambos mientras están en el aire debido al gran salto que dieron.

De la boca del peli-rosa broto su aliento de fuego mientras que el pelinegro creo con su magia puños de hielo que se dispararon hacia los enemigos que están fuera de la mina.

Wendy salto colocándose delante de Lucy.

- ¡Tenryuu no Honkou! –Wendy se impulsa hacia atrás tomando aire con su boca que expulsa de ella creando su poderoso aliento de dragón.

Mientras estos tres patean traseros Erza, Happy, Mimi y Charlie se van gateando hacia donde está la carpa del mas malote de todos.

* * *

Nicole sigue acostada boca arriba teniendo el rostro de color azul, con los ojos en blanco y expresión de estarse muriendo. A su lado están hincado el jefe de los villanos que la mira de forma morbosa.

El hombre sonríe con más morbo y con sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose de forma sospechosa los va acercando a los senos de la chica. Antes de llegar si quiera a rosarlos se oyen fuertes explosiones seguido de temblores y gritos de agonía haciendo que el hombre mire hacia la salida.

- ¿Habrá habido un derrumbe? –pregunta para sí mismo curioso, para después encogerse de hombros restándole importancia. –Que lo solucionen solos, yo estoy más ocupado. –el hombre regresa su mirada morbosa a la chica, inclina su rostro parando las trompas.

Nicole abre los ojos sintiendo que el mareo paso, y si ya se había quitado lo azul de su rostro le regreso al ver esas feas trompas con bigote acercándose a ella.

- ¡Karyuu no Hokou! –de la boca de la chica salieron potentes ondas sonoras que se impactaron con el hombre justo en el momento que Erza abre la puerta de la carpa sale el hombre disparado hacia ella con potentes ondas sonoras que se impactaron también con ella mandándola a volar junto con el malote y los gatos.

La chica se sienta mirando a todos lados destanteada.

- Me pareció oír el grito aterrado de Mimi cuando lance mi ataque. –comenta para sí misma extrañada, pero pensando que lo alucino se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se puso de pie de un brinco para salir de ahí.

* * *

- ¡Ice make: ice bringer! –en cada una de las manos de Gray aparecen espadas de hielo, para después correr hacia el grupo de villanos y golpearlos con ellas a gran velocidad, que solo se vio a él correr, y al pasarlos estos cayeron al suelo con los ojos en blanco y todos llenos de bolas.

Gray hace desaparecer las espadas y se endereza mientras una sonrisa arrogante adorna su rostro.

- ¡Karyuu no hakou!

Al oír esa técnica viniendo de la voz del peli-rosado, Gray alza su mirada viendo como hacia él se dirige disparado un hombre envuelto en llama, por lo que extiende su mano lanzándole hielo de su palma, congelándolo, lanzándoselo hacia Natsu.

- ¿Qué haces imbécil? –pregunta con molestia.

- ¡Eso mismo te pregunto yo! –grita lanzando llamas desde sus manos hacia el hombre congelado, que se le derritió el hielo y ahora está envuelto en flamas y se dispara hacia Gray.

Gray muestra reto en su mirada y lanza hielo hacia el proyectil flameado congelándolo y yéndose este hacia Natsu quien antes de que llegue a él le dispara llamas, derritiendo el hielo y ahora lanzándole el proyectil humano flameante hacia Gray.

Siguieron con lo mismo lanzándose de un lado a otro al pobre hombre que pasa de hielo a flama, hasta que ya hartos ambos disparan su magia a la vez haciendo que el hombre quede en medio con un lado recibiendo hielo y del otro fuego. Fue tanta la magia que el hombre salió volando al costado de ellos con la mitad de su cuerpo echa hielo y la otra mitad envuelta en llamas.

- ¡Oh! –exclaman ambos no esperando eso, mirando hacia donde el hombre sale volando viendo que se dirigen hacia una chica de cabello morado que camina por ahí mirando a todos lados curiosa. – ¡Cuidado! –gritan ambos exaltados.

Nicole mira al frente al oír ese grito viendo a un proyectil humano mitad hielo y mitad fuego dirigirse a ella.

- ¡Karyuu no hokou! –de su boca salieron ondas sonoras con potencia dirigiéndose al tipo que salió disparado hacia donde están los otros dos que también salieron volando gracias a las ondas sonoras.

Ambos tirados en el suelo con el proyectil humano tirado en medio de ellos estando más muerto que vivo, se sientan en el suelo viendo impresionados a la chica.

- ¡¿Karyuu no kosou?! –exclaman sorprendidos. – ¡Es un dragón Slayer! – impresionados se miran entre sí.

- ¿Quién? ¿Yo? –la chica se apunta a si misma haciendo que los otros dos la volteen a ver, viendo como se muestra curiosa.

- No, la piedra atrás de ti. –dice con ironía Gray haciendo que Nicole voltee viendo la piedra sorprendida.

- ¡¿Eres un dragón slayer?! –pregunta mirando la roca mientras Gray cae estilo anime.

Natsu sonríe con emoción y se pone de pie de un brinco caminando hacia donde está la chica.

- Me llamo Natsu Dragneel y soy el dragón slayer de fuego. –dice amigable, hacia la chica que deja de platicar con la roca para mirarlo a él, sonriéndole amigable también.

- Yo me llamo Nicole Campbell y soy el dragón slayer del sonido. –Nicole le sonríe amigable y extiende su mano hacia la de él, quien la tomo estrechándola en un amigable saludo.

Gray recuperándose de la impresión se sienta y observa a esos dos que sonríen de la misma forma, como pendejos a su punto de vista y se le sombrea la frente de negro.

- _¿Por qué tengo un extraño presentimiento? –_el pelinegro se estremeció, como si un escalofrió le haya recorrido al cuerpo.

- ¿Aun estas con tu dragón? –Natsu borra su sonrisa cuando sus manos se soltaron y la mira serio.

- No. –Nicole niega, también borrando su sonrisa y mostrando melancólica y tristeza al negar con su cabeza. –Desapareció hace catorce años. –dice con seriedad.

- ¿Día siete, mes siente año setecientos setenta y siete? –pregunta con seriedad.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Igneel, el dragón que me entreno desapareció esa misma fecha. –le informa serio ambos mostrando tristeza en su mirada.

- ¡Chicos!

Natsu y Gray voltean y Nicole alza la mirada viendo a Lucy correr hacia ellos, agitando su mano derecha en alto y sonriéndoles de oreja a oreja, a su lado va Wendy quien sonríe también.

Toda tristeza en el rostro de Natsu desapareció y una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro mientras Nicole mira con curiosidad a las recién llegadas.

- Ya todos los delincuentes están en K.O. –Lucy se detiene frente a Natsu y le sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz con su mano derecha.

- ¡Perfecto! –exclama emocionado y triunfante, pero al ver que Lucy mira con curiosidad a la chica que esta atrás de él también voltea. –Ella es Nicole, también es un dragón slayer. –anuncia sorprendiéndolas. –Nicole, ellas son mis compañeras, Lucy y Wendy.

- ¿Enserio eres dragón slayer? –Wendy la mira sorprendida.

- Sí, soy dragón slayer del sonido. –Nicole se rasca la nuca apenada ante la mirada sorprendida de las otras dos.

- Yo soy dragón slayer viento. –Wendy le sonríe amigable y Nicole se sorprendió al ver a dos dragones slayer juntos.

- Y nos estamos invadiendo de dragones slayer. –comenta Gray quien camina hacia ellos. –Solo en Fairy Tail tenemos seis.

Nicole ensancho los ojos mostrando sorpresa, no sabía que había tantos como ella reunidos en un solo gremio, se nota que ella no ha andado muy al pendiente de las noticias recientes.

- ¿Erza habrá conseguido salvar la amiga de Mimi? –pregunta curiosa Lucy.

- Obviamente, es de Erza quien hablamos. –dice Gray como si Erza lo pudiera hacer todo y Lucy se quiso golpear mentalmente ante lo obvio, Erza nunca falla.

- ¿Mimi? –Nicole los mira curiosa.

- ¿La conoces? –pregunta Natsu.,

- Es mi amiga.

Gray y Lucy se golpean la frente con la palma de su mano, si ella es un dragón slayer es obvio que el Exceed venga con ella.

- ¿De casualidad no te topaste con Erza-san? Es una mujer muy hermosa, con armadura y cabello rojo. –Wendy la mira curiosa y Nicole negó con la cabeza, no ha visto a nadie así.

- ¿Entonces donde se metieron Erza y los demás? –pregunta con curiosidad Gray y todos se encogen de hombros.

- ¿qu… quien fue?

Al oír esa voz terrorífica femenina todos dirigen su mirada hacia dónde provino y casi se les sale un pedo del susto al ver a Erza toda aterrada, despeinada y lo peor de todo; con expresión de demonio asesino. En sus manos tiene agarrados de la cola a los tres gatos que están aterrados y con los ojos en forma de espiral.

Natsu y Gray se esconden atemorizados atrás de Lucy y Nicole atrás de Wendy.

* * *

- Al final todo lo de la misión se nos fue pagando los destrozos de la mina. –Lucy va toda deprimirá y caminando encorvada por el desierto.

- Exagerados, solo fueron unos leves daños. –Natsu camina a su lado teniendo las manos cruzadas atrás de su nuca.

Wendy quien va a su lado paseo la pupila hacia arriba recordando como quedo la mina, toda destrozada, inservible por mucho tiempo con todo el material destruido, por lo que sonrío nerviosa con una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- ¿Así que también eres dragón slayer? –pregunta con interés Erza a Nicole que va caminando a su lado.

- El dragón slayer del sonido. –la chica asintió teniendo una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

- Oe, ¿hasta dónde pretendes ir con nosotros? –Gray que va alado de ella la mira con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Hasta el gremio! Si ahí hay mas dragones slayer debe ser divertido. –responde sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- _Y se unirá otro dragón slayer a Fairy Tail… fantástico. –_piensa sarcástico, bajando la cabeza derrotado, la experiencia le ha mostrado lo problemáticos que son esos dragones slayer.

- Serás bienvenida en Fairy Tail, veras que te gustara. –Erza asintió con madurez.

- ¡Si, es muy divertido! –exclama enérgico Natsu con Lucy y Wendy asintiendo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Estoy ansiosa por conocerlo! –Nicole se muestra emocionada.

- A ti también te gustara Fairy Tail Mimi. –Happy le sonríe amigable y la gata sonríe con timidez.

- _Neko coqueto. –_Charlie bufa ladeando su rostro a lado contrario.

* * *

- ¡Llegamos! –exclama Natsu en la entrada junto con los demás, sonriendo de oreja a oreja llamando la atención de todos los que se encuentran en el gremio.

- ¿Ahora cuantos destrozos hicieron? –pregunta con diversión Wakaba, pero cae de lleno al suelo ante el proyectil de Gray quien Natsu le mando, haciendo que la cabeza de este golpee con el copete de Wakaba que quedo en el suelo con un gran chichón y los ojos en forma de espiral.

- ¡Ya sacaste boleto! –Gray que se desnudo mientras era proyectil, vaya a Dios saber cómo, se pone de pie y simula arremangarse unas mangas caminando amenazante hacia Natsu.

Natsu lo mira retador, comenzando a caminar hacia él, al llegar ambos se echaron como gatas en celo encima del otro y comenzaron a pelear.

- ¿Cómo cojones se desnudo? –Nicole apunta a Gray mirando incrédula a Lucy que sonríe de forma forzada.

- ¡Es de hombres participar! –Elfman corre hacia esos dos, lanzándose sobre estos y metiéndose a la pelea, formando una bola que fue rodando con puños y cabezas saliendo, empujando a Ganjeel que estaba viendo el tablero de misiones.

- ¡Teme! –gruñe molesto echándose a la bola.

Sting que estaba comiendo tranquilamente le dio en la nuca una bola de fuego inclinándole la cabeza hacia abajo.

- Sting-kun. –Lector lo mira con preocupación.

El rubio alza su rostro mostrando una expresión sombría, se pone de pie dándole un zape a Rogue en la nuca, haciendo que bese la mesa, para después lanzarse a la bola.

- Rogue. –Frosh mira preocupado a su amigo que alza el rostro mostrando una expresión sombría.

- Estas muerto. –dice tétrico lanzándose a la bola.

Y así fue como la bola se fue haciendo más grande, poco a poco se fueron integrando casi todos a la pelea ante la mirada incrédula de los que aun no se meten.

- ¡No pelean! –Erza desenfunda su espada y salta hacia la bola.

- Esto es tan… —Lucy dirige su mirada hacia Nicole que tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo haciendo que su cabello se lo tape mientras su cuerpo tiene leves temblores. – ¡Tan divertido! –exclama emocionada, alzando los brazos y tirándose a la bola como si se aventara a una alberca de clavado haciendo que Lucy y Wendy casi caigan estilo anime.

- No, pues ya veo que va perfectamente con Fairy Tail. –Lucy mira incrédula la pelea que se formo, como normalmente pasa, teniendo una gran gota de sudor resbalando en su nuca.

Wendy que sigue a su lado asintió mostrándose igual. Happy anda ahí echándole porras a Natsu, Mimi tiemble como gelatina atrás de Wendy y Charlie suspira resignada.

**Continuará**

**bueno, este es mi primer fic de ft, espero les haya gustado, jejejeje no me pude contener en poner la pelea natsu y gray donde un pobre desgraciado es lanzado como proyectil jajajaja como ame eso en la pelicula**

**y bueno, aunke salio otro dragon slayer les aclaro ke no stara en el ekipo de natsu, ya ese ekipo tiene muchos integrantes jajajaja, si gray, erza y natsu destruyen ciudades cada ke van de mision, seria peor si le agrego otro dragon slayer al ekipo jajajaja, asi ke mejor evitemos mas destrozos en el mundo XD**

**besos**

**kriss**


	2. El comienzo de una nueva aventura

**El comienzo de una nueva aventura**

_Se ve a Lucy ir caminando por las calles del centro del pueblo. Acaban de llegar de una misión no hace mucho y la rubia se dirige a su casa. Camina teniendo sus manos entrelazadas atrás, en su espalda y mira distraída las vitrinas donde se muestran la ropa que están vendiendo por la zona donde va, sus ojos le brillan ante cada conjunto que le gusta._

_Viste esa singular blusa de tirantes que le queda ceñida, marcando su figura, es de tirantes y de color blanca con algunas franjas en color celeste. Su lacio cabello lo trae recogido en una media coleta de lado. La falda que usa es color café, le llega a medio muslo y es tableada, en su cintura lleva un cinto de piel en donde van colgando la cartera de piel donde lleva sus llaves. Para finalizar usa botines de tacón que son del mismo color que la falda._

- _Si no fuera porque tengo que pagar la renta me gastaba lo que gane de la misión en comprarme algo lindo. –dice para sí misma en forma de lamento, para después soltar un profundo suspiro mientras quita con dolor la vista de las vitrinas._

_Cuando su vista se posa en frente hace una ligera exclamación de sorpresa al ver a una niña de unos once años caer en cuatro al suelo._

- _¿Estás bien?_

_La niña alza el rostro a la rubia en cuclillas frente a ella mostrando preocupación en su expresión y mirada._

_Al alzar el rostro Lucy puede apreciar las facciones angelicales y lindas de la niña, la cual tiene su rostro algo sucio, aun así se aprecia la claridad de su piel; tiene un largo cabello de color negro que lo trae hecho maraña, como se tuviera años sin pasarse el cepillo por este. Observándola mejor está muy delgada para su edad, la ropa que trae puesta parecen harapos, no solo está sucia sino también esta percudida, además que esta playera parece no ser de su talla ante lo grande que le queda, y el pantalón verde seco que trae puesto también le queda muy grande y para que no caiga se lo amarra con un cordón._

_Pero lo que más sorprendió a la rubia fue que imagino que la vería con lagrimas en los ojos, después de todo la caída fue fuerte y se noto que se golpeo duro sus rodillas y manos, pero no, su rostro es inexpresivo, con esos hermosos y grandes ojos color verde sin expresar nada en ellos, se ven opacos y sin brillo, en su vida había visto a un niño tener una mirada así._

- _Si. –responde quedito, poniéndose de pie a la par que Lucy la cual ya estando de pie la niña logro apreciar como las rodillas le sangran donde seguramente se las raspo al caer al suelo._

- _¡Vamos! ¡Hay que limpiar esas rodillas!_

_La pelinegra inclina levemente su rostro hacia la derecha y parpadea al mirar sin sentimiento alguno a la rubia que le muestra una sonrisa amigable._

- _¿Por qué eres amable conmigo? –pregunta, si siente curiosidad no lo demostró ni en su voz ni en sus expresiones o mirada._

_A Lucy le sorprendió notar como su voz tampoco trasmite nada a pesar de sonar infantil._

- _Me pregunto ¿por qué? –Lucy le sonríe divertida, haciendo de lado su sorpresa y se rasca la nuca. –No hay razón para que uno sea amable con los demás, es solo una forma de socializar._

_Lucy nota como la niña parpadea, aunque no lo demuestre el que parpadea lo toma como si ella tal vez este confundida por sus palabras, aunque no puede estar segura después de todo no muestra nada._

* * *

_Sentadas en la orilla de una fuente se encuentra Lucy y la niña, estando esta con su cuerpo volteado hacia Lucy y sus pies flexionados, para que puedan curarle el golpe en sus rodillas. Lucy saca un pañuelo que mete al agua para empaparlo._

- _Si te duele me dices. –dice con advertencia y la pelinegra asintió._

_La rubia dirige el trapo a una de las rodillas de ella siendo lo más cuidadosa y cuando hizo contacto con esta alza la mirada esperando verla mostrar dolor, ya que sabe lo que arde cuando hacen eso, pero para su sorpresa la vio igual de inexpresiva mirando sus rodillas._

- _—Verle esos ojos tan inexpresivos me provoca un sentimiento de soledad.—piensa la rubia con algo de tristeza regresando su vista a las rodillas de la pequeña, no soportando verle los ojos. –Eres muy valiente, no te quejaste ni un poco. –Lucy alza el rostro, sonriéndole amigable cuando termino de limpiarle las heridas._

- _No dolió. –comenta inexpresiva posando su mirada en el agua de la fuente._

- _¡Oh vamos! ¡No finjas conmigo! No es malo aceptar cuando algo duele. –comenta con diversión._

- _No finjo… estoy acostumbrada a dolores más intensos, algo como esto no es nada. –dice con simpleza._

_Lucy frunce el seño, más tiene la extraña sensación de que no debe seguir preguntando._

- _Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunta amigable y la chica dirige su mirada a ella._

- _Elea Fellner._

- _¿Y eres de Magnolia, Elea? No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes. –comenta curiosa._

- _No soy de aquí._

- _¿Vienes de vacaciones? –la niña niega. – ¿Entonces? –Lucy la mira con más curiosidad._

- _Solo llegue aquí. –la pelinegra se encoge de hombros en todo el tiempo viéndose y oyéndose inexpresiva._

- _¿Estás perdida? –Lucy mira sus ropas que más que nada parecen harapos sucios que apenas le cubren el cuerpo._

- _No._

- _¿Tienes padres? –la niña niega de nuevo. – ¿Algún familiar? –Elea vuelve a negar. –¿Amigos? –Lucy la mira con tristeza._

- _¿Qué son los amigos? –esta vez sus ojos mostraron una muy leve curiosidad y Lucy le muestra una leve sonrisa mientras sus ojos adquieren mas tristeza que siente hacia ella. –Podrías explicármelo por favor. –pide con educación aunque aun sonando inexpresiva._

- _Los amigos son aquellos en quienes puedes confiar. Son personas que te apoyan, que aunque no tengan lazos de sangre contigo te quieren proteger, cuidar y se preocupan por ti. Te hablan con la verdad, te ayudan, te aconsejan, te quieren, te animan cuando estás triste, te escuchas cuando lo necesitas y te aceptan como eres._

- _¿Existen personas que hagan eso por alguien?—Lucy no puede evitar sentir pena por esa niña, tan pequeña y se ve que no ha conocido la felicidad._

- _Si, existen. –Lucy le dedica una cálida sonrisa._

_La pelinegra mira el cielo como si estuviera buscándole explicación o lógica a algo para después regresar su vista a Lucy._

- _Tú me ayudaste desinteresadamente y pareces preocupada por mí, ¿puedo pensar que eres mi amiga?_

_Lucy parpadea levemente para después sonreírle sintiéndose enternecida._

- _Por supuesto, aunque debemos conocernos mejor._

- _No… no creo que te vuelva a ver._

- _Claro que nos volveremos a ver. –dice con seguridad, siente que tiene que hacer algo para que ella se aferre a algo, para no ser absorbida por oscuridad. La rubia saca de su estuche de llaves un prendedor que compro en el pueblo donde hicieron la misión, es con adornos de flores de cristal y se lo extendió. –Mira, cuídame esto. Me lo tienes que devolver cuando nos volvamos a ver. –le dice sonriéndole. –Cuídalo mucho que es algo muy valioso para mí. –miente, solo es una baratija, pero quiere darle una esperanza, y Elea lo toma mirándolo con atención para después alzar su rostro dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa, casi ni se ve pero sonrió y eso hizo que Lucy amplié su sonrisa. –Deberías sonreír mas seguido, te vez muy bonita cuando lo haces… aunque si fuese una sonrisa más grande te verías mas hermosa. –Lucy le guiña un ojo juguetona._

- _¿Sonreí? –la chica borra su sonrisa, tocándose los labios y Lucy asintió divertida._

_Elea deja de mirarla, posando su mirada en su costado contrario a donde está la fuente y rápidamente se pone de pie._

- _Me tengo que ir, vinieron por mí… gracias por ser mi amiga, prometo que te regresare esto. –la chica alza el prendedor y comienza a correr._

- _¡Hey espera! –la llama poniéndose de pie pero la pelinegra siguió corriendo, alejándose más. –Dijo que no tenía familia ni amigos… ¿quien vino por ella? –pregunta curiosa para sí misma._

* * *

_Elea corre lo más rápido que puede, alejándose cada vez mas de donde está la rubia, hasta adentrase a un bosque, sigue corriendo hasta que un hombre aparece frente a ella, ya que la luz del sol le da de lleno su cuerpo solo marca la silueta del hombre._

_Elea se detiene a unos pasos frente a él, alzando su rostro, topándose con la mirada fría del hombre._

- _¿Quién demonios te dio permiso para salir? –pregunta furioso, dándole una fuerte bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo haciendo que el prendedor que Lucy le dio se le caiga aun lado de su cuerpo._

- _Yo solo quería ver un poco lo que hay afuera. –responde inexpresiva, alzando su vista hacia él, no mostrándose atemorizada._

- _Tú no quieres nada, tu solo debes hacer lo que yo quiera. Recuerda que eres un arma que me pertenece, las armas no sienten, no quieren y mucho menos piensan. –dice despectivo, posando su pie en la frente de ella, empujándola al suelo, golpeándose la nuca y hace presión en su frente como si intentara apagar fuego. – ¿Qué es eso? –el hombre posa su vista en el prendedor y la mirada de la niña también lo ve. – ¿Es tuyo? –el hombre quita su pie y le mira el rostro con burla._

- _No es mío._

- _Lo robaste entonces. –dice con seguridad, pisando el prendedor, partiéndolo a la mitad. –Las armas no poseen esta clase de cosas. Métetelo en la cabeza… ahora vámonos, aun necesito castigarte como es debido. –el hombre da media vuelta y comienza a caminar, alejándose con tranquilidad de ella._

- _—Lo siento Lucy he roto tu preciado objeto. –la chica toma el prendedor en sus manos, mostrando un leve brillo de tristeza en sus ojos, para después apretar sus puños, encerrando las partes del prendedor._

* * *

Siete años después, en la actualidad:

Es un día normal en Fairy Tail; Juvia está escondida atrás de un muro observando de forma orgásmica a Gray, cada dos por tres montándose sus fantasías, mientras el pelinegro está metido en una pelea contra Natsu y varios de los miembros del gremio.

Lucy ya acostumbrada a todo el jaleo, está sentada en un banco frente a la barra, bebiendo tranquilamente un jugo. Y Mira está de pie al otro lado de la barra, secando con un trapo algunos tarros de vidrio.

- _Necesito dinero para la renta… si tienen tiempo para estar peleando mejor debería ayudarme a encontrar una buena misión. –_la rubia suelta un profundo suspiro de cansancio.

Nicole va entrando al gremio, viéndose distraída mientras mantiene la vista en un papel que encontró pegado fuera del gremio, a su lado va volando Mimi viéndose asustada.

La chica viste ahora un short de mezclilla que le llega a mediación del muslo, es ceñido y parece como si le hubieran arrancado la parte de debajo de un pantalón. Trae un top color negro y encima un chaleco morado que le llega a media espalda, que se empieza a abotonar desde debajo de los senos. Su cabello lo trae recogido en una coleta alta, dejando caer algunos mechones cortos sobre sus mejillas. El sello de Fairy Tail lo trae en la parte baja de la espalda, unos centímetros arriba de donde empieza el short, y es de color lila.

Mimi esquiva asustada todas las sillas, mesas, ataques mágicos que se están disparando a diestra y siniestra por los peleoneros, mientras extrañamente no le dan a Nicole que sigue caminando sin despegar la vista del papel, solo le pasan por encima, atrás de ella casi rosándole o adelante, pero esta ni en cuenta por ir viendo el dichoso papel.

En eso Wakaba sale disparado dándole de lleno a Mimi que cayó con los ojos en forma de espiral con Wakaba encima de ella igual.

- Mmm… —Nicole se soba la barbilla pensativa justo cuando pasando encima de ella se ve a Romeo con los ojos en blanco y el alma saliéndosele por la boca.

- ¡Gray-sama! –exclama toda orgásmica Juvia que tiene sus mejillas sonrojadas y se retuerce como gusano, pero en ese momento Elfman sale disparado hacia ella al ser lanzado entre la pelea dándole de lleno en la cabeza, dejando en el suelo a ambos noqueados.

En la pelea solo quedan Gray, Gajeel, Sting y Natsu, se habían chingado ya a los demás. Cada Exceed apoya a su respectivo dragón. Mientras que en una de las mesas se encuentra sentado Rogue, comiendo tranquilamente, ignorando la pelea donde quedan los magos más revoltosos del gremio. Con Frosh comiendo a su lado, estando sobre la mesa.

Happy y Lector por defender verbalmente a su respectivo dragón empezaron una pelea, usando pescados como espadas.

- ¿Nee Rogue? –el pelinegro alza su mirada hacia Frosh. – ¿Debería jugar con ellos también? –Rogue mira hacia donde apunta su amigo.

- Haz lo que quieras. No me interesa. –dice indiferente, regresando su atención a su comida.

Justo en ese momento una llama que Gray esquivo y venia de Natsu le dio en la cabeza a Rogue provocando que su cabeza se incline hacia abajo.

- ¿Estás bien Rogue? –pregunta preocupado el gato.

Cuando este apenas alza su inexpresivo rostro le da en la cabeza una silla que Gajeel lanzo la cual fue esquivada por Sting, haciendo que la cabeza de Rogue nuevamente se incline hacia abajo ante el putazo y además le salga un chichón en la cabeza.

- ¿Rogue? –Frosch mira preocupado a su amigo, teniendo una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.

Rogue nuevamente alza su rostro que ya no se muestra tan inexpresivo, sino que ahora tiene una vena hinchada en la frente y un tic nervioso en su ceja derecha. Y nuevamente es Rogue golpeado en la cabeza por un Droy quien fue lanzado por Sting, quien la verdad se lo lanzo a Rogue a propósito.

Rogue alza nuevamente su rostro que ahora se muestra sombrío mientras por su frente resbalan hilillos de sangre

- Rogue. –lo llama temeroso Frosch.

Nuevamente la cabeza de Rogue se ve impulsada hacia abajo cuando un león de hielo le dio en la cabeza, fue lanzado por Gray quien se lo lanzo a Sting que extrañamente estaba atrás de Rogue.

Frosch se aleja considerablemente de Rogue que alzo nuevamente su cabeza mostrando su rostro bañado en sangre y expresión sombría, ese puto león casi le rompe la cabeza.

- ¡Yo los mato! –grita furioso poniéndose de pie lanzándose a ellos como gata en celo, dispuesto a matarlo sin importarle que sea el único dragón slayer macho que quede vivo en el gremio, igual le hace un bien a la sociedad matándolos.

- ¡Rogue también! –exclama resignada Lucy al ver como se les une a la pelea gritando palabrotas no aptas para menores o cardiacos.

- Are are. –Mira sin borrar esa cálida sonrisa sigue secando los tarros.

- Mmmm…

Lucy voltea a su derecha viendo a Nicole sentada en el banco de alado observando un papel. Lucy alza ambas cejas extrañada, con lo revoltosa que es fuera para que se haya unido a la pelea desde que llego. No la conoce mucho, pero con lo poco confirmo que es como Natsu; nunca le dice no a una pelea, menos cuando tiene una al frente en donde están puros dragones slayer y un rey nudista del hielo.

- ¿Qué contiene ese papel Nicole? –pregunta con curiosidad Mira.

- Lo encontré pegado afuera. –comenta colocándolo sobre la barra permitiendo que ambas mujeres lo observen.

- ¡Miss Fairy! –exclama sorprendida al leerlo.

- Ahora que todo ha regresado a la normalidad el maestro quiso continuar con las tradiciones del gremio y como Fantasía es la primer festividad que se acerca se hará Miss Fairy como se acostumbraba. –explica la peli-plata sin borrar esa gran sonrisa.

- Que nostalgia. –Lucy sonríe levemente al pensar que pasaron ya siete años desde el pasado y para ella fue como si apenas haya pasado un año o menos.

- ¿Qué es eso de Miss Fairy? –pregunta con curiosidad Nicole.

- Eso es un concurso donde…

Mira que sonriendo amigable estaba por aclararle su duda, pero no pudo ya que es cortada ante una cuchilla de hielo que se le enterró en la frente.

- ¡Mira-san! –exclama sorprendida y aterrada Lucy, mirando a Mira que sigue con esa gran sonrisa, cuchilla clavada en la frente y desangrándose, para después caer inconsciente hacia atrás. – ¡Mira-san! –Lucy apoya sus manos en la barra mirando preocupada por donde cayó Mira.

- ¿Quién fue cabrones? ¿Qué no ven que estaba por responderme mi duda? ¿ah? –dice a todo estilo Yakuza Nicole que camina a grandes zancadas hacia donde están los demás.

Los cinco dragones slayer y Gray formando un circulo, todos con potentes auras de batalla rodeándolos y sus manos envueltas en sus respectivas magias.

- _Oe, oe, cinco dragones slayer, saldré muy adolorido de esto. –_a Gray le resbala una gran gota de sudor en la nuca.

- _Oh no, ahora Nicole se les unió, y son cinco dragones slayer y un desnudista helado, ya estuvo que destruirán el gremio que tiene poco de haber sido recuperado. –_piensa Lucy con la frente sombreada de negro y caminando hacia la puerta para irse de ahí, no quiere morir joven.

- ¡Esto se pone más emocionante que estoy que ardo! –exclama Natsu sonriendo de esa forma tan característica en él mientras hace chocar entre si sus puños envueltos en fuego.

Natsu golpea con sus puños envueltos en fuego a Gray y Sting en la cara justo en el momento que Sting le da una patada a Rogue quien le da un cabezazo a Gajeel, en el preciso momento que Gray le da un puñetazo en la pansa a Natsu y otro a Nicole, solo que al golpearla a ella sintió como si golpeara una esponjosa almohada haciendo que este y todos dirijan su mirada a donde golpeo viendo sorprendidos que tiene su puño en el seno de la chica, escuchándose un "mua" orgásmico justo cuando las mejillas del chico se sonrojan.

Nicole entrecierra la mirada y le dispara un rugido de dragón mandándolo a volar, sacándolo del juego, dejando a puros dragones.

- ¡Al ataque! –fue el grito de guerra de Sting, para después echarse encima, es uno contra todos a ver quién sale triunfante o en el peor de los casos haber quien es el único sobreviviente.

Lucy quien está por salir del gremio, huyendo de ahí como única sobreviviente de Fairy Tail choca con algo duro. Hace una exclamación de dolor sobándose su nariz y alza su cabeza viendo a Erza que se muestra seria e imponente.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunta con esa imponencia y seriedad que la caracteriza.

Al instante los cinco dragones dejan de pelear, se pasan un brazo por los hombros, sus ojos tornan forma de punto y su boca parece una cruz.

- ¡Aye! –exclaman los cinco haciendo que Lucy se muestra incrédula al ver que Happy se multiplico.

- _Al menos Erza salvo el gremio… sin duda esa es Erza. –_Lucy sonríe divertida y Erza sonríe complacida porque vio mal y ellos no peleaban.

- Es bueno que sean buenos amigos. –dice como toda mamá de los pollitos.

- ¡Aye! –exclaman los cinco.

* * *

- Así que… ¿Qué es eso de Miss Fairy? –pregunta curiosa Nicole que está sentada alado de Lucy en una de las mesas.

En la misma mesa están Gray y Natsu fulminándose con la mirada, a uno lo sacaron de la pelea y aun tiene cuentas pendientes con el otro.

- Bueno es un concurso que se hace el día que se celebra Fantasía que es cuando el gremio hace el desfile en Magnolia. Miss Fairy es para ver quién es la maga más guapa de Fairy Tail, el premio es dinero en efectivo. –Lucy detiene su explicación y un aura brillante la rodea. –¡_ya está! Participare en el concurso y tendré dinero para mi renta… seguro ganare esta vez. –_una sonrisa arrogante adorna el rostro de la rubia.

- ¿Ganar dinero por ser guapa? –pregunta sorprendida. – ¡Le entro! Necesito dinero para comer, sin equipo y esa maldita renta de los dormitorios me dejo en banca rota. Tengo que robarle comida a Lucy… digo tengo que buscar como vivir. –nerviosa desvía la mirada por revelar eso.

- _Ahora entiendo porque cada día desaparece comida que no he tocado, y yo que pensaba que eran Natsu y Happy—_Lucy entrecierra la mirada hacia Nicole. –Suerte porque yo también participare. –Lucy la mira retadora y Nicole sonríe de forma torcida, mostrándole reto en la mirada.

La oreja de Natsu y Gray está bien parada, ambas participaran. Ambos alzan la mirada viendo en su globo de imaginación a esas dos en paños menores y en poses provocativas haciéndolos sonreír bobalicones.

- ¡No se lo imaginen! –grita furiosa Lucy mandándolos a volar de un puñetazo.

Nicole mira sorprendida los dos huecos en el techo que hicieron esos dos al salir volando.

* * *

El día en que se celebra Fantasía llego y los varones del gremio están ayudando a arreglar los carros del desfile. El maestro los vigila, esta vez se encargo de poner lo más alejados posible a los machos dragones slayer, a Gray y Elfman. Laxus que llego para el desfile también está ayudando, y también fue puesto lo más alejado de los demás, no se quiere arriesgar.

- ¡Chicos ya va comenzar Miss Fairy! –grita Romeo que llego corriendo hacia donde están los demás, pero ensancha los ojos aterrado al ver como todos los magos corren hacia donde está, pareciendo estampida de animales.

Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Sting, el maestro, Gajeel y Rogue van en primera fila de la manada. El pobre de Romeo intenta huir, pero demasiado tarde, la estampida lo aplasto. Cuando la manada paso se ve al pobre de Romeo tirado en el suelo con los ojos en forma de espiral, convulsionándose y teniendo marcas de pisadas en todo su cuerpo.

- Pobre diablo. –dice con burla Lector al pasar alado de él.

Frosh lo mira con lastima cuando paso a su lado. Happy se acerca Romeo y comienza a picarlo con un palo.

* * *

Magos y aldeanos en su mayoría hombres se encuentran frente al escenario mostrándose ansiosos por ver el evento que esta pronto por comenzar. En primero fila están Sting, Rogue, Gray, Natsu, Laxus, Makarov, Gajeel, Freed, Elfman, Bickslow y Happy—_que mas por mirar está ahí por alcahuete—._

- ¿Quién lo diría?; viniste. –Sting mira con burla a Rogue que está a su lado.

- No es que me interese, solo no tenía nada que hacer. –responde cortante, ladeando su rostro a lado contrario donde está el rubio.

- _Claro. –_Sting roda los ojos porque intente engañarlo ante lo obvio, pero pronto una sonrisa socarrona adorno su rostro. – ¡Pero si es Lucy desnuda!

- ¡¿Dónde?! –exclaman ansiosos Laxus, el maestro, Natsu, Gray, Gajee, Freed y Bickslow buscándola con la mirada.

Sting suelta la carcajada al ver que también Rogue pasa su pupila por todos lados buscando a la escultural rubia, haciendo que el pelinegro lo fulmine con la mirada al ver que el maldito mintió, aunque sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas se deben a la pena por verse descubierto, mientras los demás lo hacen por solo ilusionarlos.

Al escenario, con micrófono en mano entra Max quien sonríe de oreja a oreja haciendo que todos posen su atención emocionados al ver que el evento ya está por comenzar

- ¡Vamos a dar inicio al evento que todos estaban esperando! –exclama con entusiasmo Max a través del micrófono.

Los silbidos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar, dejando ver lo ansiosos y urgidos que están todos.

- ¡Con ustedes la maga más joven del gremio; la hermosa Wendy Marvell!

Los aplausos de emoción no se hicieron esperar, y la pequeña Wenddy sale al escenario mostrándose algo cohibida al tener la mirada de todos puesta en ella.

- ¡A por todas Wendy! –exclama emocionado Happy.

La mirada de Wendy paseo por todo el público hasta dar con Charlie quien le sonrío levemente intentándole transmitir valor y lo consiguió porque los ojos de la peli-azul mostraron más decisión.

De entre sus ropas saca varios palillos de diferentes colores, los lanza al aire y controlando el viento los manipula, haciendo que en alto formen la palabra "Fairy Tail", los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Bien hecho Wendy! –Felicita Natsu alzando con ambas manos un tablero con el número diez.

- Muy lindo. –Makarov asintió, sonriendo complacido también mostrando un tablero con el número diez.

- ¡Eso es muy varonil! –exclama conmovido Elfam también alzando una pancarta con el diez impreso.

Gray sonríe amigable también alzando un tablero con el número diez.

- Aburrido. –dice con pereza Gajeel, Sting y Laxus alzan una pancarta con el número dos.

- ¡Que crueles! –Wendy sale llorando del escenario con las demás chicas mirando incrédulas como esos siete ya se autoproclamaron jueces y la andan calificando.

Charlie, Natsu, el maestro y Gray los fulminan con la mirada por malditos.

- Esa calificación no es de hombres. –dice con desaprobación Elfman.

- Pobre Wendy. –Happy se muestra conmovido por la pobre desgraciada, no es que de pronto se le haya quitado lo mamón, pero quiere quedar bien con Charlie.

Max se aclara la garganta teniendo una gran gota de sudor en la nuca al igual que muchos ahí al ver como siete de la primera fila ya andan calificando, unos siendo demasiado crueles en el proceso.

- Bueno… ¡Nuestra siguiente participante es la maga más inteligente y una de las más lindas de Fairy Tail: Levy McGarden!—anuncia entusiasmado y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Levy, Levy, Levy! –Jet y Droy hacen su singular porra hacia su compañera, alzando pancartas con corazones y todo.

Levy sonriendo de esa forma que la caracteriza sale al escenario, parándose en medio de este. Usando su magia hace aparecer encima de ella la palabra "Fairy Tail" que es adornada con flores y fuegos artificiales haciendo que muchos aplaudan.

Wendy que se había recuperado de la calificación se asomó para ver cómo le va a la siguiente, y al ver que Levy hizo una representación parecida a la de ella pero mejorada, sale corriendo de ahí llorando dramáticamente.

Levy mostrando su creación tiene los brazos alzados y abiertos. La mirada de Laxus, Sting, Natsu, el maestro, Elfman y Gray se posaron al instante en su pecho

- ¡Gehee! –Gajeel sonríe de forma torcida.

- Plana. –dice de forma despectiva Sting alzando su tablero que tiene el número cuatro, los demás asintieron poniéndole la misma calificación.

- Teme. –Gajeel los fulmina con la mirada.

- ¡Daikiterrru! –Happy se voltea, colocando sus manos sobre su boca mostrándose burlón haciendo que Gajeel lo fulmine con la mirada.

- ¡Repítelo Gato! –ordena tétrico.

- ¡Daikiterrru!

Gajeel más sonrojado lo mira con ganas de matarlo y esta por golpearlo cuando…

- ¡Gajeel baka!— Levy sale de ahí llorando ante la cruel calificación de los demás, en especial porque Gajeel ni le puso nada, lo que significa que le pone menos de cero.

- ¿Ah? –Gajeel estira su mano por donde se fue como si intentara detenerla, mostrando una expresión dramática.

Happy se voltea tapándose la boca, teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas donde se contiene por soltar la carcajada. Mientras los demás autoproclamados jueces lo miran como si fuera un gran pendejo.

- ¡Ahora la siguiente es la sexy maga que domina el agua: Juvia Loxar!

La mencionada sale y los aplausos aumentaron. La peli-azul se coloco en medio del escenario y haciendo su cuerpo agua, al regresarlo a la normalidad dejo ver un traje muy provocativo de maid, haciendo una pose provocativa hacia Gray.

Hubo varios paros ahí y no digo cardiacos, además que todos le miran el pronunciado escote que la chica se empeña en mostrarle especialmente a Gray por lo que se inclina para eso, juntando mas sus senos.

- ¡Gray-sama! –dice de forma orgásmica, teniendo sus ojos en forma de corazón.

- ¡Oe, oe! –dice con desaprobación, pero sin apartar su vista del escote.

- Demasiado paliducha. –dice de forma despectiva Laxus alzando su cartelón con la calificación de seis.

- Me gustan con más color. –Sting también despectivo muestra su cartelón que tiene un cinco.

Los demás alzan sus cartelones, el del maestro muestra un ocho, el de Natsu un seis, el de Elfman un siete, no es de hombres esa palidez según él, Gajeel un cuatro y Gray un ocho—_ese escote lo vale a su punto de vista—._

Juvia se va de lo más feliz y casi a punto de tener un orgasmo porque su Gray-sama le puso una buena calificación, a cómo andan de estrictos esos jueces es bueno… pero entonces se detiene de golpe al recordar que a Wendy le puso un diez.

- _No sabía que Wendy fuera también mi rival. _–una expresión sombría adorno su rostro mientras se mete a bambalinas.

- ¡La siguiente es una de las hadas más sexys del gremio: Evergreen! –exclama con entusiasmo Max y los aplausos lo secundaron.

Eve se coloca en medio del escenario haciendo una pose provocativa, haciendo que sus senos se junten y se ven más grande, por lo que la mirada de todos los hombres se fue directo a su escote. El hada se acomoda sus lentes sonriendo de forma torcida.

- _No necesito hacer nada para ganar, con mi sola presencia basta. –_la sonrisa arrogante de Eve se amplia, en especial al ver como los jueces autoproclamados no dejan de mirarle el escote.

Los "jueces" al ver que no hará nada para mejoras su acto alzan sus cartelones. El de Natsu tiene un seis, Gray un siete, Ganjeel un cinco, el maestro un nueve, Laxus un ocho, Sting un cinco y Elfman un diez.

- ¡Daikiterrru! –exclaman Happy y Bickslow apareciendo atrás de Elfman, asomándose por cada uno de sus hombros haciéndolo sonrojar completamente.

- ¡Nada de eso, solo me equivoque! –exclama alterado y avergonzado, cambiando rápidamente su cartelón por uno que tiene el numero uno.

Un tic nervioso aparece en la ceja derecha de Eve además una potente vena se le hincho en la frente al ver la calificación de todos, en especial la del maldito de Elfman.

- _Incluso Laxus-sama. –_Eve se muestra impactada, para después mostrar una expresión sombría.—_Esta me la pagan malditos. –_la mujer se quita los anteojos, pero demasiado tarde, como si todos supieran lo que iba a hacer cerraron rápidamente los ojos o más bien se los taparon con una de sus manos.

Sting con la mano que no se tapa los ojos le aventó su cartelón con el número cinco, dándole en la frente a la pobre de Eve que cayó desmayada hacia atrás. Todos al oír el chingazo se quitan la mano de los ojos viendo a Eve tirada en el suelo con el cartelón con el número cinco clavado en su frente, donde se está desangrando.

- ¡Eve! –grita Elfman brincando hacia el escenario para auxiliar a la mujer.

- ¡Daikiterrru! –Happy y Bickslow se tapan la boca mirándolo burlón, pero el peli-blanco está más preocupado por el bienestar de Eve como para oír burlas.

La mirada de desaprobación del maestro se dirige rápidamente hacia Sting, ósea ese rubio fue el que alzo el cartelón con el número cinco, pero el rubio pone expresión de inocencia.

El maestro entrecierra la mirada, mientras no tenga pruebas no lo puede acusar, además que no vio si lo hizo por lo que suspira con pesadez, mostrando resignación y regresando su vista al frente, justo en ese momento Laxus alza su mano hacia Sting quien la choco contra él, ambos sonriendo de forma socarrona. Gajeel, Gray y Natsu niegan con diversión al haberlos visto.

Ya cuando Elfman saco a la herida del escenario Max se aclaro la garganta para continuar.

- ¡La siguiente es otra de las sexy magas con las que cuenta nuestro gremio: Cana Alberona!

Los aplausos empezaron junto con algunos silbidos. Al escenario salió una sonrojada Cana que se tambalea de un lado a otro ante su ebriedad, haciendo que a todos les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Cana se para en medio del escenario y sonríe bobalicona.

- ¡Aquí está mi acto! –exclama con emoción y de un ágil movimiento se quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa, revelando sus senos desnudos.

Derrames nasales por parte de los hombres no se hicieron esperar mientras las mujeres que observan tras bambalinas ensanchan los ojos que casi se les salen de sus cuencas.

Los "jueces" alzaron al instante sus cartelones, todos con un nueve, mientras con su otra mano se tapan la nariz, tienen mirada bobalicona y mejillas sonrojadas.

Azuna que está sentada sobre los hombros de su padre le tapa los ojos rápidamente, mientras este sonríe bobalicón.

Entre Erza y Lucy intentan regresar a Cana quien se remueve inquita alegando que aun no termina su acto.

- _Si Gildartz se entera como casi todo Magnolia vio a su hija nos mata. –_el maestro se limpia la nariz con un pañuelo mientras sonríe nervioso. –_lo que no sabe no le hace daño… nosotros nos maravillamos con una excelente vista. –_piensa sonriendo bobalicón.

- Definitivamente tu hábito de desnudarse es contagioso. –Natsu aun con expresión bobalicona mira de reojo a Gray.

- Y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy con eso. –Gray también sigue con su expresión bobalicona.

- Bueno… —Max ya recuperado y limpiándose con un pañuelo la nariz se dispone a seguir con la presentación ya que sacaron a quien copeo el nudismo de Gray. – ¡Ahora con ustedes otra de las hadas más guapas de Fairy Tail: Bisca Connel!

La mencionada entra al escenario con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro y los aplausos aumentaron.

- ¡Es mami!—exclama emocionada Asuna, aplaudiendo con más emoción al igual que su padre quien sonríe como pendejo enamorado.

La peli-verde aventó diez monedas al aire a las cuales les disparo formándoles un corazón en medio y las cuales dejo caer hacia el público quien salto emocionado por atrapar una, en especial Alzack.

- Nada del otro mundo. –comenta con aburrimiento Sting quien alza un cartelón con el número siete en el.

- ¿Eso debería sorprenderme? –Laxus la mira de forma despectiva y alza su cartelón mostrando el número seis.

- Aburrido. –Gajeel y Natsu alza su cartelón mostrando un siete también.

Gray y el maestro alzan sus cartelones, el de Gray tiene un ocho y el del maestro un nueve. Como el séptimo "juez" esta con su amada ya no puede seguir otorgando sus calificaciones, así que Happy ha tomado su lugar y muestra un seis que alza con una mano mientras con la otra garra se tapa una sonrisa burlona.

- Malditos bastardos. –Allzack fulmina a los bastardos que le pusieron baja calificación a su Bisca, mientras esta bufa y regresa muy digna a tras bambalinas y Max sonríe nervioso al ver lo exigentes que andan los "jueces".

- ¡Nuestra siguiente concursante es una de las magas más sexys y tiernas que tiene nuestro gremio: Lissana Strauss!

Lissana se para en medio del escenario recibiendo los aplausos del público. La peli-plata les sonríe a todos haciendo suspirar a varios ahí, para después usar su magia quedando en una pose provocativa usando la trasformación de tigre blanco, que muestra un vestuario un sensual, con cola y orejas incluidas.

La mirada de todos los hombres se poso en sus senos, haciéndolos mostrarse bobalicones. Natsu sonriéndole levemente alzo su cartelón que muestra el nueve, misma calificación que le puso el maestro, el de Gray muestra un ocho al igual que el de Sting, Laxus y Gajeel. Y Happy le puso un diez.

Lissana les sonríe levemente y sale del escenario mostrándose complacida.

- ¡Nuestra querida Lissana consiguió una buena calificación de nuestros autoproclamados jueces! –comenta divertido Max. – ¡Ahora viene una de las magas más fuertes, más sexys y hermosas de Fairy Tail: Mirajane Strauss!

Esta vez los aplausos fueron más fuertes viendo como Mira entra al escenario con esa cálida sonrisa adornando su rostro. Todos se ven ansiosos porque esta vez si los complazca con una buena imagen y no con una de fiasco como la última vez.

Varios en el público tienen ojos en forma de corazón al ver a la hermosa Mirajane. Los únicos que se muestran tranquilos son los "jueces" que se están tomando muy enserio el papel de jueces que ellos mismos se han dado.

- He preparado un espectáculo diferente al de la última vez. –anuncia con amabilidad, emocionando a todos ahí, imaginándosela con ropa muy provocativa y si se puede chance se desnuda como Cana.

La cara de Mira es rodeada por un fuego rosa que al disolverse dejo ver la cara del maestro en el cuerpo de Mira. Todos desencajan la mandíbula, en especial el maestro y sus rostros se sombrearon de azul ante el asco que eso les provoco, incluido al maestro que está hecho piedra.

- Sin comentarios. –Laxus aparta su mirada, o si no quedara más traumado, y alza un cartelón que muestra el número nueve, es difícil ser cruel con Mira.

El maestro que ya reacciono alza su carpeta mientras baja la mirada, poniéndole un diez al igual que Natsu, ella es tan buena que no quieren lastimarla poniéndole un cero.

- ¡Eso fue tan gracioso! –exclama Happy emocionado alzando su cartelón con un diez, haciendo que varios ahí lo miren incrédulos por ser el único que no se traumo con eso.

Gray tampoco queriendo herir a Mira alza su cartelón al igual que los otros tres.

- ¡Cero!... ¡Que crueles! –Mira se cubre su rostro, ocultando sus lágrimas y sale de ahí corriendo.

Todos miran con reproche a hacia esos perros. Sting y Gajeel se encogen de hombros, ellos fueron sinceros con su calificación, si casi los dejan traumados con la escena, lo menos que se merece la cruel de Mira es un cero, según ellos.

- Oe oe, no debieron ser tan estrictos con Mira-san. –dice indignado Gray.

- A ti no te queda decir nada… solo mira lo que pusiste. –Natsu lo mira con reproche.

Gray mira su calificación y hace una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que se trata de un cero y no un diez como pensó, se había equivocado sin querer. Él que pensaba ponerle un diez para no herirla y salió peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

- Lo siento Mira-san. –dice apenado mirando por donde se fue Mira.

- ¡Ahora con ustedes el integrante nuevo del gremio, agrandando más la lista de magas sexys de Fairy Tail: Nicole Campbell!

La mencionada sale sonriendo de oreja a oreja y mientras camina al medio del escenario saluda a todo el público que aplaude emocionado.

- Prepare un acto que muestre mi magia. –Nicole amplía su sonrisa, estando por ahí Mimi echándole porras.

Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, Sting y Rogue muestran interés por ver que técnica mágica les enseñara.

Nicole agarra aire y la suelta abriendo su boca haciendo que un grito de lo más grave, chillón y chingame el tímpano saliera de su garganta. Todos se tapan los oídos mostrando dolor en su expresión y todo objeto de vidrio se quebró.

Cuando ese gritillo dejo de oírse todos se destapan los oídos sintiendo como les zumban sus pobres oídos.

Nicole al ver que pasan los segundos y no la califican, parpadea confusa sin saber que los pobres jueces aun se recuperan del ataque que casi les destruye los oídos, en especial a los pobres dragones slayer que tienen el oído más desarrollado.

- Si no vieron bien mi técnica podría hacerla de nuevo. –comenta pensativa.

- ¡No…! –exclaman alterados todos y mostrando suplica en su expresión.

Al instante todos los jueces alzan sus pancartas poniéndole un nueve todos, no quieren ponerle menos y que ahora grite como venganza, pero tampoco le pondrán una calificación perfecta todavía que la muy maldita casi les revienta los tímpanos.

Nicole sonriendo triunfante sale del escenario, mostrándose confiada y animada mientras sus compañeras la miran incrédulas, aun sintiendo sus oídos zumbar.

- ¡Nuestra siguiente participante es una de las magas más fuertes, sexys y hermosas que tiene Fairy Tail: Erza Scarlet!

Todos aplauden emocionados viendo varios ahí de forma bobalicona a la figura imponente de Erza quien entra al escenario, menos los jueces que siguen con su expresión seria, tomándose muy enserio su papel.

- ¡Re-equipar! –exclama cuando estuvo de pie en medio del escenario.

Cuando el brillo de su técnica se disperso dejo ver a Erza en pose provocativa llevando puesto su traje de enfermera de play boy, con jeringa en mano, poniendo expresión de sexosa que provoco varios paros ahí, y sigo sin hablar de los paros cardiacos.

Todos mostrándose serios le ponen un diez, la verdad no quieren morir en sus manos por ponerle menos que eso, además que para los que no son gatos la vista es demasiado grata al verla con ese disfraz. Misteriosamente alado de los "jueces" aparece Mystogan alzando ambas manos que sostienen un cartelón con un cien.

- ¿Tú de dónde saliste? –Laxus mira a Mystogan como si fuera un moco seco, mientras los demás lo miran incrédulos.

- Siempre estaré ahí para apoyar a Erza. –dice serio, con musiquita melodramática sonando de fondo provocando que a los demás les resbale una gota de sudor en la nuca.

- Jellal. –susurra Erza mirándolo conmovida.

- Erza. –susurra mirándola también.

Un fondo rosado los rodea y comienza a sonar de fondo una musiquita romanticona, haciendo que los demás entrecierren la mirada, sintiéndose diabéticos ante la dulzura que ha adquirido el ambiente gracias a esos dos.

- ¡Daikiterrrrrrrru! –Happy aparece en medio de ambos, flotando, con sus manos tapándose la sonrisa burlona y mirada burlona.

- ¡Cállate! –Erza sonrojada manda a volar a Happy de una patada mientras Jellal desvía su rostro avergonzado, ocultando el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Erza a grandes zancadas, molesta y avergonzada da media vuelta para regresar a tras bambalinas.

- ¡Happy! –llama preocupado Natsu el agujero que formo su amigo en el techo al salir volando.

Max se aclara la garganta haciendo que todos dejen de ver por donde salió volando Happy para regresar su mirada a él.

- ¡Finalmente con ustedes viene la maga estelar más guapa y sexy: Lucy Heartfilia!

Los aplausos emocionados no se hacen esperar y Lucy llevando puesto su traje de porrista entra al escenario.

- _Ya que la última vez nadie vio mi acto por culpa de Laxus, esta vez lo mostrare y seguro ganare. –_Lucy sonríe mostrando confianza.

- ¡Ohh! ¡La porrista!/La chica closplay! –exclaman Gajeel y Bockslow apuntándola.

A Lucy le da un tic derecho en su ceja derecha, pero agita su cabeza para intentar ignorar a esos dos.

- ¡Vamos Lucy! –apoya emocionado Natsu.

La rubia dirige su mirada hacia Natsu viendo como le sonríe, trasmitiéndole confianza por lo que le sonrío levemente. Gray también le sonríe levemente en son de apoyo, animando a la rubia al ver que tiene el apoyo de sus dos compañeros de equipo.

- ¡Dame una "F"!—grita Lucy saltando y alzando sus pompones haciendo que sus bubis reboten.

- ¡F"! –exclaman todos siguiendo con su mirada bobalicona el cómo rebotan los enormes senos de la rubia.

- ¡Dame una "a"!

- ¡"a"!

- ¡Dame una "i"!

- ¡"i"!

- ¡Dame una "r"!

- ¡"r"!

- ¡Dame una "y"!

- ¡"y"!

- ¡Dame una "T"!

- ¡"T"!

- ¡Dame otra "a"!

- ¡"a"!

- ¡Dame otra "i"!

- ¡"i"!

- ¡Dame una "l"!

- ¡"l"!

Ante cada letra la rubia salta agitando sus pompones haciendo que sus senos reboten y que ningún hombre pueda apartar su mirada de estos, incluso varios ahí ya tienen derrame nasal, ojos en forma de corazón y expresión bobalicona. Los "jueces" se les paro algo y no, no fue el corazón.

- ¡¿Qué dije?! –pregunta enérgica y dando un gran salto con sus bubis agitándose más.

- ¡Fairy Tail! –todos alzan sus manos emocionados. – ¡Que salte, que salte, que salte…! –piden emocionados todos.

Lucy extrañada vuelve a saltar pero al notar como todos miran sus senos, cruza sus brazos frente a estos mirándolos indignada y poniéndose colorada.

- Hijos de….

- Oe chica cosplay vuelve a saltar y te pongo un cien. –dice con burla Laxus y Lucy lo fulmina con la mirada pero nota como los demás autoproclamados jueces se muestran muy ansiosos por que salte.

- _Hasta ahora Erza es la que tiene más puntos… ni modo, una tiene que hacer sacrificios para pagar la renta, además solo es saltar. –_Lucy se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y vuelve a saltar para deleite de todos los varones ahí que tendrán pronto un derrame y no hablo de nasal mucho menos cerebral, ahí imagínense que clase de derrame fue si a muchos se les paro y no el corazón.

- ¡Gray-sama! –Juvia tras bambalinas muerde un pañuelo mientras llora mirando como su Gray-sama mira como pendejo las bubis de Lucy.

Los jueces alzan sus cartelones mostrando en ellos un cien haciendo a la rubia saltar emocionada al ver su buena calificación, deleitando más a los varones con eso. Mientras las demás competidoras entrecierran la mirada, si solo tenían que saltar para ganar lo hubieran hecho.

Mientras todos están distraídos viendo a la rubia saltar llena de felicidad al verse triunfante; un hombre alto y encapuchado aparece atrás de MaLarov y Laxus los cuales ensanchan los ojos al sentirlo, pero al intentar voltear este ya tenía cada una de sus manos en la parte de atrás del pecho de cada uno.

Al oír dos cuerpos caer todos miran hacia dónde provino viendo al maestro y a Laxus tirados en el suelo con un color de piel demasiado pálido, al grado de verse gris.

- ¡Viejo, Laxus! –exclama Natsu sorprendido.

- Fairy Tail es patético. Aparece una tía bonita y fácilmente entra uno a robarte el alma y magia.

Se oye decir a una voz masculina justo en el momento que el encapuchado salta hacia el escenario haciendo que ante la sorpresa Lucy caiga de sentón al suelo.

- ¿Qué le hiciste al viejo y a Laxus?—grita Natsu echándose hacia él con su puño envuelto en fuego dispuesto a golpearlo con el.

Medio metro antes de llegar a él Natsu choco contra lo que parece un sello, traspasando una especie de maya invisible y alado de donde entro su mano, apareció un sello donde salió la mano del peli-rosa envuelta en fuego golpeándolo con su propio fuego, como si su ataque se hubiera regresado del otro lado, algo así como un espejo.

- ¡Natsu! –grita Lucy al ver a su amigo salir volando.

Todos posan su vista sorprendida en la chica que apareció frente al encapuchado, ya que todos vieron como ella salto de quien sabe donde colocándose ahí antes de que Natsu llegue al encapuchado y de ella provino la magia que regreso el ataque del peli-rosa.

La chica es una cabeza y media más baja que el encapuchado, en comparación a él se ve demasiado exquisita, pero aun así parece estar frente a él en forma de escudo. Tiene largo cabello negro que va trenzado hacia atrás, dejando caer unos cortos mechones sobre sus mejillas. Su tono de piel es claro haciendo resaltar esos ojos grandes y levemente rasgados de color verde, los cuales se muestran inexpresivos y carentes de emoción. Sus facciones son hermosas, incluso angelicales y son finas. Su cuerpo es delgado, busto ni tan grande ni pequeño, cintura pequeña y caderas anchas, piernas largas y torneadas. Lleva puesto un short de piel en color negro que le llega a mediación del muslo y le queda ceñido; un top también de cuero y en color negro que le queda ceñido llegándole a mediación del vientre, dejando ver su obligo, encima lleva puesta una gabardina de mangas cortas en color roja, también es de piel, le llega a las rodillas y la lleva abierta.

- El famoso Natsu Dragneel. –exclama con burla el encapuchado. –He oído lo impulsivo que eres… mira que atacarme sin saber aun a lo que vine. –comenta con mofa.

Natsu apoya sus codos en el suelo para alzarse hacia él, mirándolo furioso, esta por echársele encima pero Erza aparece frente a él, dándole la espalda y mirando retadora a los intrusos.

- ¿Qué le has hecho con el maestro y con Laxus?

- ¿Naa E-chan?... es mi día de suerte, Erza Scarlet me está hablando y mirando. –cometa con diversión, mirando la nuca de la pelinegra.

- Felicidades Ethan. –dice la pelinegra. Su voz es suave y femenina, carente de emociones.

- ¡Deja de hacerte el gracioso y habla! –ordena furioso Natsu quien salto encima de Erza. –¡Tenryuu Hokou! –exclama y de su boca salió su poderoso aliento de dragón.

El cual ni toco a ninguno, pareció como si hubiera sido absorbido por un sello de portal para después aparecer otro sello igual, más a arriba y salir el ataque de donde fue lanzado dándole de lleno a Natsu. Si necesitaban más pruebas ahí las tienen, esa chica usa una extraña magia que absorbe los ataques para después regresarlos hacia quien los mando.

- ¡Natsu! –Lucy se pone de pie y corre hacia Natsu.

Cuando Lucy paso alado de ellos y la miraron de reojo, la pelinegra ensancho levemente y de forma imprescindible los ojos.

Lucy llego hacia donde está el peli-rosa, ayudándolo a alzarse, cuando lo logro fulmina con la mirada a los intrusos.

- Bueno… —el hombre se baja la capucha revelando el rostro apuesto de un hombre joven, no pasa de los veinte, facciones apuestas y sonrisa burlona; penetrantes y burlones ojos de color amatista; cabellera negra cortada en pequeñas capas llegándole al final de la nuca. –… antes de que las cosas se calienten mas dejen les digo las reglas del juego. –el hombre alza ambas manos mostrando que en ellas sostiene un par de esferas que brillan en una potente luz amarilla. –En estas esferas se encuentra la magia y alma de La-chan y Ma-san. –los magos de Fairy Tail ensanchan los ojos. –Ustedes tienen que buscarnos e ir por ellas para recuperarlas… no es que les quiera dar un límite de tiempo, pero yo recomendaría que no pasen de dos días o sino Ma-san y La-chan morirán si sus cuerpos duran más de dos días sin su hermosa magia y hermosa alma. –dice con falso pesar que con ese tono juguetón muestra más que nada burla, por lo que Fairy Tail los fulmina con la mirada. –les daré una pista. –el chico les guiña un ojo de forma juguetona. –Busquen en el gremio de Raven Tail. –nuevamente los Fairy Tail muestran sorpresa al oír ese gremio. – ¡Bueno mis queridos Fairy Tail, los estaremos esperando! –juguetón les guiña un ojo y justamente atrás de él se abre una especie de agujero negro.

- ¡No permitiremos que te vayas! –Gray, Sting, Gajeel, Rogue y Bickslow se lanzan hacia él, con sus ataques mágicos listos para atacarlos, pero como paso con Natsu estos fueron absorbidos por una especie de tela invisible y devueltos regresándosele a quienes los ataco, mandándolos a volar.

- Estos chicos no aprenden. –el pelinegro niega divertido. –Vamos E-chan, nos esperan.

- Adelántate… y dile por favor a Nahuel que abra el portal treinta segundos después atrás de mí. –le dice inexpresiva y mirándolo de reojo.

- ¡No tardes! –exclama de forma juguetona y aniñada, para después saltar hacia el agujero negro que siguió abierto.

La pelinegra salta cayendo de pie atrás de Lucy, quien de forma inesperada tomo del brazo jalándola hacia ella.

- ¡Lucy! –grita Natsu estirando su mano hacia ella y ella la estira hacia él pero solo tomo el aire, ya que un agujero negro apareció atrás de la pelinegra, absorbiéndola a ella junto con la rubia ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás. – ¡Lucy! –grita el rubio frustrado, se la llevaron en sus propias narices y no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. – ¡Mierda! –exclama frustrado golpeando con fuerza el piso.

**Continuará**

**jajajajaja ke lio, como siempre stos terminan sus eventos con enemigos jajajajaja**

**mme diverti mucho escribiendo la escena de miss fairy XD**

**spero les haya gustado el kap**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**

**CUIDENSE**

**BESOS**

**KRISS**


End file.
